MineCraft Awesome Fanfiction
by thanoscar
Summary: The secret lore behind MineCraft Awesome Parodys famous song. This story follows my boy Steve.


Alright guys it's my Minecraft fanfiction. It's called MineCraft Awesome Fanfiction. Fanfiction... I'm going to post it. Cause I wrote it. In Notepad. Please leave a good review and have no hate, because I'm just practicing writing.

In a regular Minecraft world, there was Major Steve. He was recruited by MCMA, the MineCraft Mining Association, where they hired people to mine diamonds for them.  
Major Steve was the best worked MCMA had, he'd mined 64 diamonds in the last week. The highest someone else got was 32. No one was close to being as good as Major Steve.  
His fellow workers went by codenames such as "Wooden Sword" and "Golden Pickaxe".  
They were actually very supportive of him, instead of being jealous of his attention. While he mined, he communicated with the workers.  
Now that that's explained, I can start the story now.

The MCMA was low on their stock of resources. They had 3 diamonds, 14 iron, 8 gold, 2 emeralds, and 1 obsidian. This was because they increased the production of tools.  
They now sent people with a piece of diamond armor. Most chose a chestplate, or leggings. Not Major Steve. He got a Diamond Helmet.  
They sent all of their miners out on one day except Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe, as they were called. Although this was a normal mining day for most miners, Major Steve actually had to go mining right over lava, his specialty. This was very hard for most of the employees.  
While the other workers went into the mineshaft, Major Steve was then dropped from a Piston and fell into the water put down there. He was fairly low into the ground.  
He was next to the underground lava mine. He jumped in, and went deep into one of the cave's chambers. It was all great. He walked over to a regular mining spot...  
Then, unexpectedly, he fell to a lower, unexplored, dark cave. He was scared, but had torches and placed them as he went along.  
Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe couldn't see him on their mine cameras. They had a microphone where they could contact him.  
"Diamond Sword to Major Steve, Diamond Sword to Major Steve!" Diamond Sword said.  
Major Steve replied, "Major Steve here, I'm lost in a cave I fell into. It's uncharted. There could be mobs nearby that would try to kill me."  
Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe were shocked at the news, but they had confidence Major Steve could get out of it.  
"Take your speed potion..." By this, Diamond Sword meant the Potion of Swiftness, given to every miner in case they're approached by Creepers.  
"...and put your Diamond Helmet on." A callback to before, when Major Steve picked the helmet rather than a chestplate or leggings.  
Major Steve didn't respond for a while. Diamond Sword repeated his statement from before. "Diamond Sword to Major Steve".  
Major Steve was in shock right now. He moved out of his house, taking everything in his chests with him. Most of his materials he mines are given to the MineCraft Mining Association. He didn't have much on him, then.  
"Check to see if your pickaxe is working, and may Notch's love be with you." This is a kind remark, basically wishing him good luck.  
The microphone fuzzed out for a moment, then into transition.  
Diamond Sword was remaining confident. He had faith in Major Steve despite this.  
He called out to Major Steve again, "This is Diamond Sword to Major Steve. You're gonna find diamonds. And when you do, you can get armor, which will scare of the Creepers."  
Major Steve made his way down the dark cave, lighting it up. He was still scared of Creepers, even after Diamond Sword's reassurance. He wanted to find a way out.  
"This is Major Steve, I think there may be diamonds under me right now." He has no evidence of this, he just has a feeling, a sort of sense for these things.  
Diamond Pickaxe replied this time, with this, "Then it's time to dig straight down... if you dare." There could be lava underneath him, which scared Diamond Pickaxe.  
Major Steve mined downwards with his Diamond Pickaxe, not to be confused with the person of the same name, and saw lava. Then, next to it, water appeared.  
Obsidian formed in front of the miner. He mined it, as they were low on that.  
"This is Major Steve to Diamond Pickaxe, I'm mining some obsidian... and it's taking very long... Why does it have to?"  
Major Steve was frustrated with this amount of time for mining the valuable block.  
Then, when he was done, he Lapis Ore next to Diamond Ore, and to his suprise, they looked completely different from each other in this cave.  
He mined the diamonds, of course. There were actually alot of them, which he was glad about.  
"Tonight, lapis doesn't look like diamonds!" Major Steve happily told Diamond Pickaxe over the microphone.  
But, Major Steve was getting low on torches, and didn't have any coal. He of course told Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe this.  
"The mines are getting darker, and there's nothing I can do.  
It was all peaceful before he ran out. It was very dark, and Creepers started to spawn. Though when he got further down, he found many more diamonds.  
Then there it was. Lava. And it was surrounded by loads of diamonds. But behind him, there was a Creeper he couldn't see. He realized before it was too late, and was blown up by the Creeper. He was injured, but not dead.  
He continued to mine the diamonds, but feared for his life after this. Just one more explosion, or him falling into the lava, and the best miner out there, Major Steve, is dead.  
Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe knew something was wrong. They tried to contact Major Steve several times.  
"Though I've mined almost 100 diamonds, I'm getting low on health, and I think my Diamond Pickaxe is about to break..."  
This was Major Steve's first response in an hour, and it scared Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe very much.  
"Please tell Notch I love him very much." Notch was almost like the God of Minecraft, but not quite, because everyone believed in him, and he was a real, visible person.  
"He knows." Diamond Pickaxe said that so Major Steve wouldn't be so guilty about everything.  
While Diamond Pickaxe had been talking to Major Steve for a while now, Diamond Sword, meanwhile, was trying to activate a camera they'd put on Major Steve's Diamond Helmet.  
Diamond Sword could now see what Major Steve was doing in the mine.  
Major Steve then realized once he got to the end of the lava cave, he was surrounded by 3 Creepers.  
He hit one of the Creepers with the withered Wooden Sword he'd brought from home, as that's the only weapon he had. It broke instantly upon hitting the Creeper. Despite this, Major Steve couldn't see that the sword had broke yet and tried to use it still.  
"Diamond Sword to Major Steve, your sword just broke, there's Creepers near!" Diamond Sword warned Major Steve of this.  
Major Steve had no sticks on him despite all of the diamonds. He only had one way to fight now. Using his Diamond Pickaxe as a weapon.  
He slashed a Creeper with the point of the pickaxe, which turned it into Gunpowder. The other Creepers got angry now.  
Major Steve asked himself this mentally... "Can I fight 'till I desease?" He doubted himself, since he was a miner, not a fighter.  
He repeatedly asked himself this, but then remembered. He has the speed potion. He ran past them after drinking it.  
He wandered upwards now, as there was a path in the cave he could traverse up. He told Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe the new developments.  
Finally, after a moment of doubtfulness, the two had hope for Major Steve. This could be because they asked Notch to help Major Steve.  
After 15 minutes, Major Steve said this.  
"I see some grass."  
They knew they'd get their top miner back now. Major Steve was near a cave exit.  
"The mine is getting lighter, I'm almost getting through!" Major Steve said, meaning he was out of the cave. The MCMA headquarters was very far away, so he had to run there.  
It was night already, most miners were at home. Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe stayed extremely late just to help Major Steve, which he thanked them for.  
Afterwards Major Steve made a new house, and his own, personal mineshaft. He stored his items in an Ender Chest, and got to keep half the diamonds he collected. 


End file.
